Olvidado
by Ocean Lady
Summary: El desafío más difícil para Darien no fue encontrar los siete cristales arco iris, más bien fue recordar por qué los buscaba ...


_**Disclaimer**__: __todos__ los __derechos__ reservados a __Naoko Takeuchi__. Esto es sólo __entretenimiento__. Sin fin de lucro._

_**Advertencia**__: basado en el __animé__. Temporada uno. __Spoilers:__ 1x34: "Resplandeciente cristal de plata"; 1x46: "El sueño eterno. La vida nueva" y "La promesa de la rosa". _

_**Género**__: drama y angst._

_**Pairing**__: Mamoru/Usagi._

_**Notas**__: _antes de saber que sus verdaderos nombres son Mamoru y Usagi, antes de saber que la primera temporada no sería la única, antes de saber que la historia del animé es muy diferente a la original, o que existiera el manga si quiera, para mí fueron Darien y Serena: el misterioso hombre enmascarado y cabeza de chorlito. Hoy, después de haber visto todas las temporadas y leído el manga, sigo creyendo que la primera temporada del animé nos ha regalo momentos increíbles, como los que intenté rescatar de mis recuerdos de niña. Dedicado a todos/as que también los recuerdan así y que entonces saben bien lo que significaron. Dedicado a todos/as los que rescatan un poquito de su niñez sin temor ni vergüenza.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Olvidado**_

.

* * *

><p>Darien tiene seis años y tiembla de miedo. Está sucio y mojado. Un hombre grita <em>'sáquenlo de aquí'<em> y otro hombre lo toma en brazos. _'Todo está bien, estás a salvo'. _Lo auscultan, lo revisan, le dan palmaditas en la espalda. Es la primera vez que no recuerda qué ha sucedido ni por qué está llorando.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —le pregunta a la enfermera que con ternura ejerce presión sobre la herida que tiene en la frente—. ¿Dónde está mi mamá…?

Hace apenas un rato estaba en el asiento trasero de un auto jugando con su osito cuando sus padres peleaban por tener la razón sobre cosas complicadas de adultos que no comprendía. No había sirenas de varias ambulancias rodeándolo ni un montón de rostros perplejos contenidos detrás de unas vallas mirándolo con pena en los ojos.

Se sacude las gotitas de agua que le caen desde las puntas del cabello mojado y lo cubren con una manta para que no se enfríe. Hay voces que gritan y otras piden calma. Hay voces amables prometiéndole que todo estará bien. Nadie le deja mirar el auto que está frente suyo, el que está roto, el que se incendia todo por dentro. El pequeño Darien no entiende qué esconden esos adultos, si ése auto no es el suyo. Claro que no. Alguien ha tenido un accidente, eso sí. Otra familia, otro niño quizá. Pero él no.

Sin embargo hay algo que su mente de niño no sabe dilucidar. _Cómo y cuándo_ llegó hasta esa orilla de piedras puntiagudas y mar embravecido. _Cómo y cuándo_ se soltó del cinturón de seguridad que su mamá le amarró bien fuerte. _Cómo y cuando_ se perdió. ¿Desobedeció? ¿Quiso llamar la atención? Lo sabría si supiera recordarlo. Sus padres deben estar muy enojados porque escapó sin permiso y todos esos adultos que le acarician las mejillas y se amontonan a su alrededor no van a facilitarles la tarea de encontrarlo.

¿No entienden que van a castigarlo y quizá —por su culpa— vuelvan a pelear?

El pequeño Darien llora y grita con más miedo que antes.

Hace apenas un rato estaba dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar, como la primera vez que se subió a una montaña rusa, cuando en un instante el cielo se puso boca abajo, la acera boca arriba y los árboles perdieron su forma. Cuando viajaba en un auto a gran velocidad, parecido al que está frente suyo, completamente roto, incendiándose por dentro.

_¿Dónde están papá y mamá?_

Algo ocurre en su mente de niño que no sabe explicar. Algo definitivamente malo porque de repente el mundo se desdibuja, pierde sus contornos y sus colores. Las voces se alejan, las sirenas se apagan y todo se transforma en una enorme mancha negra sobre sus ojos azules. Una parte de si cae y cae, se estrella y se rompe en la profundidad de ese barranco hacia donde todos miran asombrados. Algo se aleja para siempre junto con las olas de ese mar embravecido, cuando su papá y su mamá discutieron por última vez.

.

.

.

Darien ya no es un niño.

Han pasado las noches y los días, los otoños y los veranos. Han pasado los años. Ha crecido. Luchó, trató de juntar los siete cristales, interfirió entre los demonios y ésas nuevas scouts demasiado jóvenes e inocentes para pelear una guerra. Niñas entrometidas en sus asuntos personales, que no pasaban los catorce años y que —probablemente— nunca habían besado a un chico. Por desgracia o por fortuna —más por desgracia— fueron sus enemigas. Ésas _niñas_ _muy_ entrometidas en sus asuntos personales, que a él no le despertaban ningún interés. Ninguna de ellas… _excepto una_.

Despierta sobresaltado.

Está tumbado, temblando, intenta levantar el brazo y pasarse la mano enguantada por la herida abierta que duele como mil demonios. Reconoce la voz que se ríe, que está burlándose de él y de ella quien llora con sangre en las manos. Su vida se fuga en un flash de recuerdos que no se capaz de mirar. No le importa —o al menos eso cree— después de haberse acostumbrado al misterio de no saber quién es, a dónde va, ni qué hace cuando lleva puestas la capa y el antifaz. Perdió a su familia en una tragedia, buscó desde entonces el pedacito faltante de su alma, la última pieza del rompecabezas que —seguramente no quisiera saberlo— se había quedado en el asiento trasero del auto de su padre, cuando tenía seis años.

Respira con dificultad. Quizá todo lo que ve no es real, sea otra pesadilla como esas que suele tener en su apartamento. Una que no importa lo triste y terrible que sea sabe que no es verdadera y cuando despierte la habrá olvidado.

Cuando abre los ojos apenas tiene las fuerzas para mantenerse despierto. El mundo sigue siendo triste y confuso como _aquélla noche_ y todo duele terriblemente. Una estaca de magia y roca le atravesó la piel, los músculos y los órganos. Y quizá mucho más que todo eso, porque no hay rincón en su cuerpo que no duela. Sus primeros pensamientos no son muy distintos de los de _aquélla vez_: _¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué?_

No puede moverse ni tampoco hablar. _Serena estás aquí conmigo_. Abre los ojos y hasta parpadea un par de veces. El corazón repiquetea agitadamente en los tímpanos, contra las sienes, en las manos. En cada herida, por todos lados, dolorosamente. _Estás aquí conmigo y estás llorando_. Ella le sostiene la cabeza sobre el regazo. _Y yo estoy herido. _

_Esto es grave._

Todo vuelve hacia él de manera rara y dispersa. No hay más ruido, sólo flashes de luces. El trastornado rostro de una enfermera y los del público contenido tras unas vallas. Escapan de un elevador, él y _cabeza de chorlito_ —porque no es Sailor Moon. No puede ser que Sailor Moon lo estuviera salvando a cuestas, tratando de mantenerlo vivo, arriesgando su propia vida, mientras que él no cree que sea la misma chica que batió el récord güines en desaprobar más de cinco exámenes seguidos de matemáticas—.

A Darien le cuesta recordar muchas cosas —de su vida y de su pasado— pero no le cuesta recordar cuando se enamoró de _Sailor Moon. _Obviamente —piensa— no fue cuando la conoció. Pues claro que no. Al mirarse algo más profundo surgía, gritaba por salir al exterior. Clavado en la memoria de ambos como un destino milenario. Una historia que están obligados a recordar para no repetirla otra vez.

Y por primera vez quiere cerrar los ojos. Ha fallado. Ha fallado buscando la sombra del cristal plateado, ha fallado en protegerla. Seguirá fallando porque la historia se repite, porque está muriendo. En un instante el mundo vuelve a pintarse de negro. Como por arte de magia —que no es la de Ziosite, porque hay muchas otras aunque no tengan tanta publicidad—, y ¡puff!... no queda más nada.

De un instante a otro suceden millones de cosas: un accidente automovilístico, jugarse la cabeza por los cristales _arco iris_, poner en peligro a _cabeza de chorlito_, casi morir _una vez más_ dentro de un elevador cubierto en las llamas de una magia maligna y ancestral. También se puede apagar, así como así, una semilla dorada que probablemente nadie lamentará. Nadie… _excepto una_.

Darien no se pregunta _por qué_.

Posiblemente ya esté muerto.

.

.

.

No conoce ese lugar. Tampoco hay paredes ni ventanas. Hay oscuridad por doquier y hace mucho —demasiado— frío.

Se gira sobre los pies, ve a su espalda una gran calavera de ojos huecos que se yergue por encima de lo que —supone— es su cama. Su bífida lengua sale por el orificio de su boca serpenteando en el aire, queriendo llegar hasta él para lamerle la conciencia. Debería estar asustado. Debería correr. Debería preguntarse qué sucedió, dónde está, qué hace allí. Pero Darien ya no se pregunta más nada.

Una magia negra muy superior a sus fuerzas lo manipula de aquí para allá como titiritero a su marioneta. Escucha pasos a su espalda. Sabe quién se acerca, no hace ningún gesto y no la mira. Aprieta los puños en silencio. No sabe qué hacer con el deseo desesperado de detener el tiempo. Atrapar sus minutos, sus segundos, cómo que sea.

Algo dentro su cabeza lo pone en alerta pero es incapaz de obedecer su propia voluntad y avanza hasta Sailor Moon. Se miran un instante. No ataca directamente. Espera impávido, espera algo, no sabe qué. Espera porque _el plan de Beryl es_ _peligroso_. Sailor Moon no corre para esconderse o escaparse. Reprime su más básico instinto de supervivencia detrás de los ojos centellantes.

_Darien…_

Puede escucharla desde algún lugar: una voz que le habla al oído desde algún rincón de ese lúgubre y espantoso castillo, o quizá es él quien está hablando consigo mismo. No sabe cuál de las dos opciones es.

_Darien recuerda quién eres._

La espada tiembla un momento en sus manos. _Qué voz más estúpida ésa_, piensa. Él sabe perfectamente quién es. Es el amante de Beryl y el Futuro Rey del Universo. Aliado con la Negafuerza. Empuña retobado su espada bien en alto, oscurecido y amenazante, esta vez decidido a matar.

_¡Darien recuerda quién eres!_

Desestabilizado observa la cajita musical que gira frente a sus ojos. El tiempo se detiene. Se deja llevar por el compás melancólico como si miles de manos transparentes le arrastraran hacia dentro de un recuerdo olvidado. Se deja fluir por esa melodía, acariciar por cada nota. Vuelve a mirar a Sailor Moon y siente que los pies se le van por la grieta.

Su voz interior despierta:

_Nací un 3 de Agosto. _

_Ese día hubo un sol radiante según dijo mi madre. Jugábamos en el parque todas las tardes y me cocinaba las galletitas que más me gustaban. Fui a un instituto mixto. Me hice muchos amigos. Las mejores clases eran las de biología. Quería ser como mis compañeros de sala. Tener aspiraciones como cualquiera. Quería ser Doctor. _

_Cuando tenía seis años mi vida cambió. Mis padres murieron en una tragedia y desde entonces no supe quién soy. Me pasaba días en hospitales. Los doctores me curaban las heridas de los brazos y las piernas. Las otras, las que no se veían, no se curarían jamás. Me trataron bien y me regalaron muchos chocolates. No me dejaron solo en ningún momento. Creo que ahí supe por qué quería ser Doctor. Fue en un hospital donde conocí a mi primer amiga. Entró una noche a mi habitación. Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos. Estaba feliz porque su hermanito recién había nacido. Me trajo una rosa y creo que me puse a llorar. No me dijo su nombre y después no volví a verla aunque nunca pude olvidarme de ella. _

_Comencé mis estudios de medicina dejando todo atrás. Quizá fui egoísta pero necesitaba olvidar. Luego estalló una guerra. Los rumores en los periódicos sobre algo maligno dominando desde el Polo aumentaban. Comenzaron mis pesadillas y mis premoniciones. Empecé a investigar. Desde entonces sólo he soñado con encontrar el cristal de plata. Hubo monstruos y demonios persiguiéndolos a todos. Algunos huían asustados de Tokio sin saber a dónde y lo bien que hacían. El mundo era un lugar extraño. Mi vida era más extraña aún. Deambulaba por las noches buscando pistas y respuestas. Volvía por las mañanas apenas recordando el camino hasta mi apartamento. A veces lastimado, a veces tan cansado que me pesaba hasta el alma. Con heridas en mi cuerpo que al día siguiente no recordaba cómo me las había causado. _

_Los meses huyeron del calendario en lo que fue un pestañar. La guerra era inminente y peligrosa. Ellos __—los del otro bando—_ _querían lo mismo. Peleamos por el mismo Cristal. Sin pedir permiso, sin tener concesiones. Robando cuando fue necesario. Restaba esperar quién ganaría la batalla. Quién utilizaría el Cristal a su antojo. _

_En el medio de todo apreció Serena para desarmar mi vida ya desarmada. Peleamos codo a codo, batalla tras batalla, contra los demonios y los generales, contra toda la Negafuerza. __Desde del momento en el que nos conocimos en el jardín de su palacio, cuando le advertí de una batalla que extendería sus brazos más allá de la Tierra. La amenaza de destrucción de Beryl fue mi mayor vergüenza. Mis generales acabaron seducidos por aquella malvada mujer y así traicionaron a su protegido. Huí hasta la Luna buscando ayuda. La única esperanza que me quedaba. _

_Y creo que después de todas vidas, las reencarnaciones, las guerras, las batallas, las miradas, las horas, los días, las estaciones… me enamoré de ella. Fue sin poder evitarlo desde un primer momento. El amor es simple y sincero: un día te despiertas y el sentimiento está ahí visible aunque mires hacia otro lado. Estoy tontamente, intensamente, perdidamente loco por Sailor Moon, es decir Serena, cabeza de chorlito: mi eterna princesa…_

_Darien recuerda quién eres… _

Darien baja la espada, avergonzado. Fue un tonto, un _grandísimo_ tonto. Beryl se hizo fuerte en su mente porque en una mente frágil, sin esperanzas, el tonto es fácilmente manipulado. En cambio Serena le sonríe agotada, de rodillas y golpeada. Nunca había perdido la fe en la justica ni en las causas nobles, como así tampoco en la bondad dentro de él. Incluso cuando no era él mismo y pudo defenderse de sus ataques y no se ha defendido. Teniendo en su poder el Cristal de Plata pudo haber atacado y pudo haber huido. Pero ella comprende, porque ella ve los enormes espacios vacíos en la mente de Darien por los cuales a Beryl le fue fácil entrar.

El rugido leonino de su arma al chocar contra el piso advierte a Beryl que se ha liberado de su hechizo. Lo había manipulado y convencido que la causa era justa y serían emperadores del Caos. Algo tentador para alguien corrompido, pero sus esfuerzos no han podido _—_ni podrán_—_ romper el destino milenario que lo ha unido con su princesa desde siempre. Es un lazo inquebrantable. Algo _vivo_ que no morirá nunca.

Ahora _—_y por primera vez en su vida_— _Darien lo comprende. La historia existe para ser recordada porque quien olvida no tiene identidad. Ahora puede escucharla fuerte y clara _—ésa voz—_ dentro suyo. Por encima de las órdenes de Beryl para que sigua con el plan bajo amenaza de muerte. Por encima del dolor que le causa otra estaca de magia y piedra mucho más mortal que la anterior_._

Morirá. Beryl sabe dónde pega. El dolor de las astillas clavadas en su cuerpo se pierde por los brazos y las piernas, más allá de lo imaginable. Los ojos se le cierran, los párpados pesan toneladas. El mundo vuelve a desdibujarse. Los gemidos de frustración de Beryl y el llanto de su Princesa se apagan. Todo vuelve a ser una enorme mancha negra sobre sus ojos azules excepto por una luz brillando desde el resquicio más íntimo de su alma, donde la Negafuerza jamás lo ha corrompido, manipulado, ni quebrantado. Desde _ese_ pequeñísimo lugar donde jamás dudó quién era.

_Endymion. _

_Por siempre. _

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
